1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code reader device for reading a code such as a bar code or a two-dimensional code, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a code reader device for reading a code, such as a bar code or a two-dimensional code, captures the code by an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), displays the captured image with a frame on a display screen such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), detects the code within the frame, and decodes the detected code. In order for the code reader device to properly read the code, a user adjusts a shooting direction, with the help of the frame displayed on the LCD, such that the code is located within the frame.
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-4642, as a technique similar to the code reader device described above, there is disclosed a mobile phone having a camera function, comprising a display device which displays a captured image, a frame displaying device which displays a frame on the captured image, and a bar code extracting device which extracts a bar code image from the inside of the frame on the captured image.
However, with the camera-equipped mobile phone, it is difficult to arrange a layout flexibly on a display screen such that the captured code is displayed with an enlarged size, and an area indicating the decoded information or operation information is displayed with a reduced size. In other words, there is a problem that a usability of this kind of camera is not satisfactory.